Oh Baby
by ConstantSnow
Summary: Reid gets the surprise of his life. So does Morgan. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This story will be an AU/AR. Please take that into account as you read.

**Warnings:** Strong Language. Adult Situations. Slash(malexmale). Mild Violence. MPreg!(Yes! I'm totally going there)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds, the related characters themes, or situations. I do not make any money or receive any other form of compensation for this fic, or any other. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter One:**

Please Enjoy

* * *

Reid kneaded his head with his fingertips. His elbows propped up on his desk, his eyes screwed shut, his nose scrunched up, jaw clenched. Looking like he was either going to be sick, or he had one massive headache. It was actually both.

He hadn't been sleeping well, couldn't seem to keep any food down. It was mainly in the mornings, and sometimes randomly through out the day. When he did eat, it was more food then he normally ate, and he always felt hungry.

"You alright Pretty Boy?"

Reid looked up at Morgan. "I... I don't feel well." Reid said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me when we were at home?" Morgan asked kneeling down and turning Reid's chair so they were facing.

"I don't know." Reid whispered and closed his eyes. He felt dizzy, and swayed a bit.

"Whoa." Morgan took his shoulders and made him lean back in his chair before reaching up to feel his forehead. "You don't have a fever or anything."

Morgan looked up to the window of Hotch's office, the man was on the phone. Morgan frowned and looked at Garcia who was walking back from the break room.

"Baby doll." Morgan called and Garcia looked at him.

"What's going on?" Garcia asked.

"I need you to tell Hotch I'm taking Reid to the hospital." Morgan said and Garcia looked at the doctor, who was extremely pale.

"What's wrong?" Garcia said growing concerned.

"Don't know." Morgan stood and lifted Reid out of his chair with ease.

"Damnit Derek Morgan, I can walk." Reid complained, but his lover wouldn't set him down, he grabbed his car keys, wallet and badge, his gun was still in the holster at his hip.

"Shut it." Morgan said.

Morgan stood outside as the doctor talked to Reid, with the door closed.

It had been bad enough when the doctor had come in with all the test results, and asked him to leave with a forlorn look on his face.

Morgan looked in the observation window, and clenched his jaw. Reid was crying, then he put his hands over his face, and doubled over so his head was against his knees. Morgan didn't wait another second, he went into the room, and the doctor turned to him.

"Sir please leave."

"Spencer." Morgan knelt in front of Reid who was still sitting on the examination table. He stroked his lover's hair softly. "Babe, what's wrong?" Morgan looked at the doctor. "Tell me what's going on."

"It's privileged information." The doctor said.

"I'm his partner, fucking tell me." Morgan snapped.

The doctor frowned and looked at the chart he was holding. "We found a mass in his abdomen, at first we thought perhaps a tumor." The doctor said. "But when we got the blood test back, it's not cancer..."

"Then what the fuck is it?" Morgan asked.

"It's a uterus." The doctor said and Morgan's eyes went wide. "It's a completely functioning uterus, with two ovaries."

"Is that what's making him sick?" Morgan asked.

"Yes."

"Then cut it out, he doesn't need it." Morgan said and Reid grabbed his arm. Morgan looked down at him. "What is it?"

Reid muttered something that Morgan couldn't make out.

The doctor cleared his throat. "He's pregnant."

"What?" Morgan had to pick his jaw off the floor, he blinked a few times. "He's a guy."

"With female and male reproductive organs." The doctor said.

"How the hell does that even work?" Morgan asked.

"It's possible that his body developed them by some random mutation, or he had a twin and the eggs during development merged, and the organs didn't develop until later in life." The doctor said.

"That still doesn't explain how he's pregnant. If it's just floating around in his stomach it shouldn't do anything." Morgan said.

"It's connected to his intestines." The doctor said. "If he had been heterosexual, he'd never have become pregnant, but because he's a homosexual, and obviously participated in unprotected sex, this is the result." The doctor said.

Morgan swallowed and ran a hand over his head. "Is he going to be alright?"

"He should go full term without any major problems, however, when it comes time for delivery, we will have to preform a c-section." The doctor shifted on his feet.

Morgan took a deep breath and nodded. "How many months is he?"

"Four to five, it's surprising he hasn't started to show yet considering how thin he is." The doctor looked down at the chart again. "Since we have no idea if this pregnancy will be longer or shorter then normal, we can only guess about what all should happen. But I suggest that he stays home from work, gets plenty of rest, sees a doctor regularly, and eats more."

Morgan took a deep breath and again nodded. "Thank you, can you give us a few minutes alone?"

"Of course, when you're ready, just go to the front desk, a nurse will have information for you about neonatal specialists that you should consult." The doctor left, closing the door behind him.

"Pretty Boy, look at me." Morgan said petting his lover's head.

Spencer slowly looked up, his eyes were puffy and red, he was pale, and looked terrified.

"Oh Pretty Boy." Morgan kissed him softly, then rested their foreheads together. "It's gonna be alright babe."

"I'm a freak." Spencer whispered weakly.

"No baby, no." Morgan whispered. "You're not a freak, there's nothing wrong with you."

"Derek, I'm fucking pregnant." Reid said. Morgan reached down, and placed his hands on Reid's stomach, making the younger man look up at him in surprise.

"Yes, you are. And it's our baby Spence. Do you know how many people dream to be able to have a baby with the person they love? This is a gift from God, and coming from me, you know that's big." Morgan said quietly. "This is our baby, not someone else's that we're going to take care of. _** OUR**_ baby Spencer, it's going to be alright. I love you, so much." He whispered and pressed his lips against Spencer's.

"I love you too Derek." Spencer whispered.

"I'm gonna be a dad." Morgan final said and laughed. "My momma's been waiting for this for years."

Spencer smiled at the thought of Fran Morgan. "She's going to suffocate me." Reid said.

"No, I won't let her babe." Derek said and pressed a kiss to Spencer's nose.

"I'm going to have to tell Hotch." Reid whispered and Morgan looked at him.

"Don't worry, it won't make him think any less of you." Morgan said brushing Reid's hair behind his ears. "Come on, let's head back."

Reid nodded and stepped off the table, and Morgan took his hand, leading him from the room and to the front desk.

"Hello," The young nurse said brightly. "Congratulations, and here is the packet with the information for the teams. Doctor Ross said if you have any questions, feel free to call him, his number is in the file, and there's also a copy of your medical records, all your scans, and blood work in the file so you can send it to the team as well." She gave a bright smile, and brushed her curly hair behind her ears.

"We didn't ask for this." Reid said quietly.

"Oh I know." The nurse replied. "But you're going to need it, so I thought I'd go ahead and get it for you."

"Thank you." Morgan said giving her a smile before leading Reid out to the truck, and got in.

Reid sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"Tired?" Morgan asked and Reid looked at him.

"Crying makes you tired, so does extreme shock." Reid said.

Morgan smiled.

"I don't want to take off work right away." Reid said and Morgan glanced at him. "I can still work, I'll just have to try and hide my morning sickness from the team, and then the whole swelling like a beach ball." Reid scrunched his nose. "Baby kicks disturb me."

Morgan laughed. "You'll be fine."

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

I wanted to try and make the idea of Mpreg as real as possible, so this is what I came up with, it's a bit choppy, but I hope it's not to bad. I do not know how long this fic is going to be.

Thanks for Reading.

Please Review and Comment!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** The firs chapter Reid was 4 months pregnant. This chapter will be about months 5 and 6, then chapter three will be about 7 and 8. Chapter four will be about month 9 and the birth. Chapter five will be the first few months after birth.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CM, it's related characters, themes, or situations. I do not make money from this or any other fic.

**Warning:** Sexual Content. Slash. Adult Language. MPreg. Violence. Crime.

**Chapter Two**

**Please Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Telling Hotch he was pregnant, was kind of like telling his father he was.

It was awkward, terrifying like nothing he'd ever done before.

Then Hotch did something Reid never thought he would, he put his hand on Reid's shoulder. "Look at me Spencer."

Reid looked at the older man.

"This is... probably one of the strangest conversations I've ever had with you, but...it's okay." Hotch smiled, something he rarely ever did. "When you're ready to leave just tell me, we can have a member from a different team take your place for as long as you need. You have my support."

Reid smiled brightly. "Thanks Hotch."

Hotch nodded and ruffled Reid's hair before nodding towards the door. "Get out of here, Morgan looks like he's about to kick the door down." Hotch said.

Reid nodded and headed for the door, and looked at his lover. Morgan still had the same sappy smile on his face as when they left the hospital.

"So, what did you tell him?" Morgan asked putting his hands on Reid's narrowed hips.

"That I'll be staying until after I start to show, then I'm going to take the vacation time that I've racked up over the years, and I'm going to be gone until after the baby is born." Reid whispered. "I didn't tell him specific times because I-I wasn't sure how much time I would need, or anything."

"That's fine." Morgan said. "I called two medical teams, one's here in D.C. and their ratings were one of the highest in the whole file we had." Morgan said.

"Okay." Reid said brushing his hair behind his ears and walking down to the bullpen and sitting at his desk.

* * *

**Six Weeks Later**

Reid groaned, and tried to crack his back, trying to get the stiffness out of it. He was just starting to show, his belly button had even popped, he was sore all the time, and always hungry, always tired, always horny. Not a good combination.

"You alright Reid?" Jj asked and Reid looked at her.

"Yeah, just tired." Reid said.

"I bet." Jj said and Reid's brow knitted together.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Reid asked.

Jj leaned over. "Tell me what's going on. You've started wearing bigger clothes, you're eating strange food, you almost started crying while Prentiss told a story on the plane which wasn't even a sad story, and I saw the file on your desk. Neonatal teams, it's a bit confusing, but it seems a lot like you're pregnant." Jj leaned back and watched the reaction on Reid's face.

"Morgan let it slip didn't he?" Reid asked.

"Totally." Jj said with a smile. "He was actually talking to Garcia, who hacked into your medical records when Morgan wouldn't tell her what happened to you when you went to the hospital that day. I was just close enough to hear."

Reid blushed. "You don't think it's weird?"

"Oh, it's weird." Jj said and his face fell. "But I don't give a damn how weird it is. I love you, and I'm glad you and Morgan are blessed with this."

Reid smiled at her gratefully. "Shit." He said swiping furiously at his eyes as they started to tear. "Damnit Jj."

Jj smiled and took a tissue from the box on Emily's desk and wiped Reid's face carefully. "Don't worry about it. I went through the same thing, nothing to be ashamed about." She said.

"I don't know, the things I... well I'm acting really strange. One minute I want Morgan to touch me, the next I'm hitting him and making him sleep on the couch because I don't like the way his soap smells." Reid said.

Jj chuckled. "Yeah, that's normal." She said.

"Well it sucks." Reid said pouting.

Jj pressed a kiss to his forehead. "It's all worth it in the end." She said and left.

Reid watched her go, before frowning, he opened his desk drawer and pulled out a pack of gummy worms and a jar of peanut butter. He was glad he could put off his strange eating habits, which consisted of mainly sweets, as being young, or at least tell the others that's what it was.

"So, who all did you tell?" Morgan asked closing the door to Garcia's office.

"I don't know what you mean sir." Garcia said turning her chair to look at the man leaning against the door.

"Jj knows, and I'm pretty sure Rossi knows too." Morgan crossed his arms.

"Emily knows too." Garcia chirped.

"So the whole team knows?" Morgan asked.

"It's not my fault. Rossi found out, because of that big sappy smile on your face twenty-four-seven. Jj overheard our conversation. You told Hotch, well Reid did. Emily is a smart woman, she asked Jj." Garcia said. "You're lucky I haven't thrown a baby shower yet, which I'm still planning on doing."

"Spencer doesn't want this to be a big deal. He just wants the baby to be healthy." Morgan said.

"And he will be." Garcia said.

"We don't know if it's a boy or girl. We didn't ask when we went in for the screening." Morgan said. "Spencer wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well I want it to be a boy." Garcia said.

"We've got no control over it. Reid says because I was the only boy in the family, that I'm more likely to have daughters now." Morgan said.

Garcia's eyes narrowed. "You'd better have a boy damn you." Garcia said pointing her pen at him. "A boy, just think of how cute he'll be."

Morgan shook his head.

"Do you at least know if you're having one or two?" Garcia asked.

Morgan just smiled, and left the room.

* * *

**Four Weeks Later**

Reid woke up to find himself alone in bed. He sat up slowly and looked at the clock, and sighed. Derek was at work, a case in Montana.

Reid reached down and rubbed his stomach. It had nearly doubled in size in the last two months, forcing him to stop hiding under baggier clothes, and take his time off from the BAU.

He slowly got out of bed, and shifted his pajama bottoms over his baby bump, which was more like a baby mountain and headed into the kitchen to make something to eat.

He was worried, today Derek's mother was coming to stay with him, to help him during the pregnancy incase something happened while Derek wasn't home.

Momma Morgan had been a little shocked, but completely open minded, and open hearted to the idea of having her first grand-baby.

Reid pulled a bowl from one of the cabinets, and was about to get the box of cereal off the fridge when the front door opened.

"Spencer."

Reid made his way into the front room and smiled. "Hi Momma Morgan." He said nervously.

She stared at him for a few minutes before pulling him into a strong hug. "Oh, look at you!" She said holding him at arms length. "Well I'll be." She smiled brightly and looked up at Spencer. "May I?" She asked.

Reid blushed a bit, but nodded.

Momma Morgan lifted his sleep shirt, which was actually one of Derek's, and gasped.

Reid smiled a bit, and put his hand on his stomach.

"Why hello there." She cooed and Reid blushed more. "You better be growing big and strong in there mister." Momma Morgan straightened up and cupped Reid's face, pulling him down for a kiss, which she planted on his cheek. "How are you feeling Spencer?" She asked.

Reid's growling stomach answered for him, making him blush.

"Why don't I make you breakfast?" Fran said.

"I was just going to have cereal." Reid said.

Fran looked horrified. "Oh no you are not! You're going to have a hot breakfast." She said going into the kitchen.

"But you just got here, you should be relaxing." Reid said following her.

"Nonsense, I flew, and got a cab. I'm perfectly rested." Fran said and looked at Reid. "You on the other hand should be resting."

"It's noon and I've been sleeping all day." Reid protested, but the look from Momma Morgan, stopped all further protest. "I-I'll just go watch the news." He said.

Fran smiled. "You do that, I'll bring breakfast to you." She said.

* * *

When Derek got home, his mother had a lot to say to him.

"Spencer needs more pillows on the bed." Was the first thing Derek heard when he walked through the door.

"Hi Momma." Derek said kissing her cheek as she met him at the door.

"And you and I are going shopping tonight. Spencer needs vitamins, and healthier food!" She said.

Derek just smiled. "Yes Momma." He said setting his go bag down, then knelt on the couch next to Spencer. "Hey Pretty Boy." He said and pressed a kiss to Spencer's cheek, then his lips. "How you feeling?"

Spencer looked up at him. "Your mother's insane." He said.

"I heard that Spencer." Fran said from the guest bedroom. She'd been in and out of it all day, talking about turning it into a nursery.

"I love you Momma Morgan." Spencer called out, then looked at Derek. "The baby has decided that my liver is a punching bag."

"He's moving?" Derek asked.

"Hasn't stopped in three days." Spencer said taking Derek's hands and pressing them against his side.

Derek went still, his eyes wide, and a sappy smile on his face. He laid down on the couch, with his head level with Spencer's swollen stomach. "Hey baby." Derek said, and was rewarded with a strong bump against his hand.

Spencer squirmed a bit and scrunched his nose.

"He knows my voice." Morgan said grinning.

"Yeah." Spencer put his hands over Morgan's and Derek looked up at him.

"What is it Pretty Boy?" Derek asked.

"I'm tired." Spencer said quietly. "And it's only two in the afternoon."

"So, if you need to sleep, then sleep." Derek said sitting up. He pressed a kiss to Spencer's cheek then stood. "Come on, you take a nap, and Momma and me will go to the store." Derek pulled Spencer up.

"I can still get up on my own." Spencer said blushing.

"I know." Derek said.

"But my feet hurt." Spencer added.

Derek chuckled and picked Spencer up. "Better?" He asked walking towards the bedroom.

"Yeah."

**Four Days Later**

"We aren't far, I can drive back home." Derek said.

_"I'm fine Derek. I just fainted."_ Spencer said over the phone.

"You fainted Spence, you're not fine." Derek protested.

_"Your mother took me to the hospital, it's just low iron, nothing to worry about. I'm already home, in bed and resting." _ Spencer said.

Morgan swallowed. "You sure you don't need me to come back?" He asked.

_"I love you too." _ Spencer mocked lovingly. _"But you've got to work, and not be worrying about me every five minutes. If something was wrong, really wrong your mom would call screaming, and tell you to get home as soon as possible." _ Spencer said. _"Keep your head clear. I don't want you working if you can't focus."_

"Alright, I'm just worried that's all." Derek said.

_"Don't be, I'm fine."_ Spencer said.

"Alright, we'll be home tomorrow morning." Derek said. "I love you Pretty Boy."

_"Love you too." _

Derek hung up and looked at Hotch who was sitting in the driver's seat of the SUV.

"Everything alright?" Hotch asked.

"He's fine." Morgan said. "Just a bit of a scare, but nothing to worry about."

Hotch nodded. "Let's finish this, and head home."

Morgan nodded.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**

Alright, we are at the end of the second chapter, Spencer is now six months pregnant and the fun is just starting!

Thanks for reading.

Please Review and Comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:****Months Seven and Eight**

**

* * *

**

"We have to tell her." Spencer whispered and Derek looked at him.

"Tell who what?" Morgan asked.

"Your mother about the babies." Spencer said putting his hands on his extremely swollen belly. "It's not like we can really hide the fact that I'm having twins for much longer."

"Should I tell the team too?" Derek asked. "Garcia's been nagging me about having a baby shower since she found out." Morgan leaned over and pressed a kiss to Spencer's tired face.

"Sure, Momma's been asking me about one too." Spencer rested his head on Derek's shoulder and closed his eyes.

" 'Kay." Derek wrapped an arm around Spencer's shoulders. "Momma!" He called.

"What is it baby?" Fran came into the living room.

"Spencer and I have something to tell you." Derek said. "You should probably sit down."

Fran's brow furrowed, and she sat in the rocking chair she had Derek buy for Spencer. "Okay boys, what is it?"

Morgan looked down at Spencer, who glanced up at him. "Momma Morgan," Spencer began struggling to sit up. "We are having twins." He said and looked up at her.

After a few minutes of silence, Spencer began to squirm nervously. "Momma?" Derek leaned forward and put his hand over hers which was resting in her lap.

"Oh boys!" Fran got up from her seat and hugged Derek tightly first, then knelt in front of Spencer and cupped his face. "You are just full of miracles aren't you Spencer?" She smiled. She leaned up and kissed Spencer's cheek. "This is wonderful!"

Spencer smiled tiredly.

"Oh my!" Fran said realization hitting her. "We're going to need another crib." She said.

"Don't worry Momma, I made sure to buy another one the other day, it's sitting in the back of our closet waiting to be put together." Derek said.

"Good." Fran said standing. "Oh I've got to call Penelope!"

"You've been talking to Garcia?" Morgan asked.

"Well of course I have." Fran said putting her hands on her hips. "She called me as soon as I got here. We've been planning your baby shower for a few weeks now."

"Momma." Morgan sighed heavily. "Spence doesn't want this to be a big deal."

Fran looked at Spencer and smiled softly. "Why don't you put him to bed, and come help me in the nursery?"

Derek looked down at Spencer, and smiled. He had fallen asleep. Derek got up, and carefully picked Spencer up. He had grained over fifty pounds, but was still extremely light. Derek carried him into their bedroom and laid him down, fixing his pillows, then covering him carefully.

* * *

"It's a baby shower Derek! You have to play the games!" Garcia yelled.

"I'm not eating baby food!" Derek yelled back hiding behind Spencer.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Spencer said. "Here, it's banana, try." Spencer held up the baby spoon to Derek. "Say 'ah'."

"Come on Morgan, I had to do the same thing." Hotch said, an actual smile on the man's face as he held his own son on his shoulders.

Morgan glared at Hotch before opening his mouth. Spencer smiled and put the spoon in Derek's mouth. Spencer tried not to laugh at the several faces that Derek made, before finally pulling the spoon from his mouth. "That was not banana." He growled.

"It wasn't that bad." Jj said.

"What was that?" Derek said grimacing.

"I think it was squash." Spencer said turning the small jar trying to see if maybe there was a piece of label Garcia hadn't managed to scrape off.

"Oh gross." Morgan wiped his tongue on the back of his hand and shuddered.

"Such a baby." Emily joked, still holding her own jar of baby food. "If you can make your kid eat it, so can you."

"Presents!" Garcia called, carrying several large bags, Kevin behind her with his harms full of boxes. "Sit down Spencer."

"No, because then I can't get back up." Spencer said pouting.

"I'll get you up." Derek said sitting down on the couch and patting the seat next to him. "Come on babe."

Spencer rolled his eyes and sat slowly.

"This one is from Hotch." Garcia said pushing a bag into Derek's lap.

Spencer reached into the bag, and pulled out a very large stuffed rabbit with light blue fur and a pink bow around it's neck.

"Jack helped pick it out." Hotch said looking up at his son.

"Thank you." Spencer said reaching into the bag again, and pulled out several jumpers, a few outfits, and bibs, several with silly cute sayings on them.

"This one's mine." Garcia said holding up a large box.

"Derek you open one." Spencer said putting the stuff back in the bag.

Morgan grabbed the box and tore the paper off it. A baby monitoring kit, complete with radio, camera, and software to connect both to your cell and computer. "I could've guess this was from you, even if you hadn't told us Garcia." Morgan said looking at her.

"It's the best one out there." Garcia said. "I looked everywhere for it."

"Thanks." Morgan said.

Jj and Will's gift was more clothes, bottles a mobile with a sea theme. Emily got them pacifiers, more clothes, and a few toys. Fran gave them a baby's firsts scrap book. Derek's sisters sent a digital camera, and several picture frames, insisting one get sent back with a picture of the newest family member for each of them. Spencer's mother also sent a gift, a book of nursery stories, bedtime songs, and rhymes. Rossi gave several stuffed animals and a few story books

"Um, before you all go." Spencer said looking around the room at the team. "We have something we'd like to tell you." Spencer continued, taking Derek's hand.

"We'll we're all ears." Jj said smiling. Will was standing behind her, holding a sleeping one year old Henry in his arms.

Spencer blushed a bit and put his other hand on his stomach. "We're having twins." He said.

Garcia and Fran had already known this while the others hadn't, so both women were smiling brightly, waiting for the others to come from their shock.

"Oh my god!" Emily was the first to recover, and rushed over, hugging both Derek and Spencer tightly. "Congratulations, this is wonderful!" She said. "Jesus, you two are going to have your hands full." She said laughing.

"I know." Spencer said smiling at her.

Jj came over next, also hugging both men. She hugged Spencer a bit longer. "Congratulations Spence, I'm so happy for you." She said as she pulled away to cup his face.

Spencer smiled at her. "Thanks Jj."

"I helped too y'know." Derek said and Jj looked at him.

"I know, I hugged you." Jj said.

* * *

Spencer laid back on the table, struggling to look over his belly, to see the woman who was currently rubbing gel on the lower half of his belly.

"Alright." The nurse said and Spencer shivered as he felt the rod press on his stomach. "There they are." She said. "Everything looks..." She leaned closer to the screen. Spencer inhaled sharply and gripped Derek's hand. "Don't worry Spencer, they are just fine." She said smiling.

Spencer released the breath he'd been holding and closed his eyes.

"They are just fine, got all their fingers and toes." The nurse looked at Spencer, and he smiled.

"Thank god." Spencer looked up at Derek, but the older man was staring at the screen with wide eyes. Spencer looked too. "What is it?"

"I can see their hearts beating." Derek said. He sounded breathless, amazed.

Spencer looked back at the screen, and he too could see the two beating muscles in the chests of his unborn children.

Spencer frowned and tried to get up again. He looked around the living room with embarrassment. Momma Morgan was in the kitchen making Christmas dinner, Derek had run to the store to get something last minute for his mother. Spencer was left feeling rather useless, he couldn't even get himself off of the couch.

The front door opened and Derek came in, clutching a plastic bag, and shaking the snow off his head. "What are you doing Pretty Boy?" Derek asked walking over to him. "Are you alright babe?"

Spencer sniffed and looked away. "I'm fine." He said.

Derek smiled. "None of that now, what's wrong?" Derek gave his bag to his mother, and waved her back into the kitchen before kneeling in front of Spencer.

"I can't get up." Spencer muttered, his face turning red.

Derek smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips. "That's nothing to be ashamed about." Derek said taking Spencer's hands in his. "Come on babe." He pulled Spencer up with relative ease, and pressed another kiss to his lips.

"This is getting ridiculous." Spencer said rubbing his lower back.

"It'll all be over before you know it." Derek said cupping Spencer's face. "They're going to be born in February."

Spencer squrimed a bit, and blushed. "Yeah I know, but I want to have sex every five minutes, but your mother's in the house, and I can't even have sex because of this huge beach ball shoved up my shirt." Spencer pouted.

Derek hummed and pressed his lips against Spencer's neck, sucking lightly. "We can still have sex." He whispered in Spencer's ear.

"How can you even say that? Not only is your mother in the house, I'm huge!" Spencer whispered harshly.

"I still think you're sexy Pretty Boy." Morgan cupped Spencer's face. "I'm going to show you tonight too, don't try to work your way out of it either."

"Having sex with you is what got me into this situation." Spencer said.

"You won't be complaining later." Derek said sucking on Spencer's neck.

* * *

As the end of the eighth month of pregnancy rolled around, the doctor confined Spencer to bed rest, which drove the young doctor insane. Fran had been waiting on him hand and foot, and being a bit over bearing. Derek was worried that bed rest meant that something could be wrong, and even though he was on a case in South Dakota, had been calling even few hours to make sure Spencer was alright.

"I'm fine Derek, really. What did I tell you?"

_"I'm just worried babe." _ Derek said. _"I just want you and the babies to be okay."_

"Everything's fine, the doctor said that mid February is when I'll have my c-section. They aren't sure if I'll even go into labor or not." Spencer said. "So stop worrying, I don't want you distracted out there."

_"I love you babe." _ Derek said and Spencer smiled.

"I love you too." Spencer replied.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

Yeah, it's done.

Review and Comment Please.

Thanks for Reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:** MPreg. Slash. Babies. Strong Language. Adult Situations. Not for Minors.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds, because if I did, Morgan and Reid would've hooked up a long time ago.

**Chapter Four:**** Month Nine & Birth**

**Please Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Spencer squeezed his eyes shut, and groaned. Derek smiled, and gripped his lover's hip tightly, and continued his slow thrusting.

Both men were laying on their sides, Morgan laying behind Reid. Spencer was gripping Derek's hand that was on his hip desperately, the other clawing at Derek's other hand as he played with Spencer's extremely sensitive nipples. Spencer's stomach was stretched beyond belief as his ninth month of pregnancy was about half way done.

Derek chuckled huskily and sucked at the back of Spencer's neck. The young doctor had been on a sexual high for the past few days, and Morgan was only to happy to help fill it.

"N-no." Spencer moaned pushing back against Derek's thrust. "S-stop touching t-there." Spencer moaned, his head rolling back against Derek's chest.

"Why not Pretty Boy? Doesn't it feel good?" Derek pinched on of Spencer's darkened hard nipples softly, and Spencer moaned again.

" You're j-just teasing me." Spencer replied.

"You know you like it." Morgan said.

* * *

_****Four Weeks Later****_

Reid woke up early and glared at the light from the streetlamp coming through the curtains, then struggled to sit up before swinging his legs over the side of the bed, in order to stand. It took a few tries, before he was able too, and he was thankful that Derek was a pretty heavy sleeper as he headed into the bathroom. Spencer believed that one of the worst parts about being pregnant was having to go to the bathroom almost every five minutes it seemed.

Spencer never made it back to the bed. This sharp intense pain ran through his stomach and he cried out, trying not to fall, but his legs threatened to give out on him.

His cry woke Morgan, who shot up, and noticed him quickly. "Babe!" Derek got out of bed and rushed over to him. "What's wrong?"

Spencer shook his head and closed his eyes tightly, panting. He'd never been in that much pain in his life. Derek helped him to the bed, then turned on the lights. "I-I think we should go to the hospital Derek." Spencer said.

Derek's eyes went wide, and he froze for a few seconds as reality hit him. He shook his head. "Alright, let me go wake Momma, then we'll go, just sit tight." Derek pressed a kiss to Spencer's forehead before going down the hall and waking his mother.

Both rushed back in. Momma Morgan called the hospital to make sure they had a private room ready for Spencer, and his specialist was there while Derek grabbed the bag Fran had put together a month ago for when it was time to go to the hospital. Derek shoved his feet into his shoes without socks, grabbed his coat off the desk, and grabbed a coat and shoes for Spencer before going over to the bed. Derek handed off Spencer's coat to his mother while he helped Spencer put his shoes on.

************ Oh Baby ************

The doctor, who's name was Janice Marshal was in her early forties, with red hair with grey at her temples, and kind slanted hazel eyes. She was standing at the end of Spencer's bed, looking at his chart. A nurse had just finished setting an iv, hooking him up to monitors, and checked his vitals before leaving. Fran was standing next to the bed, Derek was outside calling Hotch and Garcia. Hotch because he was the second closest person Reid had ever known as a father, and the only one still around. And Garcia, because the computer tech had threatened bodily harm to Morgan if he didn't call her as soon as Reid went into either labor or surgery for his c-section.

"We won't go into surgery right now. So far everything is completely normal. We'll do an ultra sound to check how things look, monitor you for a few hours, and then we'll get those kids out." Dr. Marshal said with a big smile.

"Sounds good." Spencer said with a tired smile. His contractions were forty-seven minutes apart right now, and his last one had been six minutes ago, and he was still feeling it.

Derek came back in, still in the process of stuffing his cell back into the pocket of the sweats he'd worn to bed. "What's going on?" He asked, leaning down to press a kiss to Spencer's forehead.

"As of now, nothing." Janice said. "Don't worry Mr. Morgan, we just don't want to act to quickly. So far Spencer and the babies are completely fine, in a few hours we'll discuss the c-section." She finished.

Morgan nodded then turned his attention back to Spencer. Janice smiled and set Spencer's chart on the end of his bed, then left the room.

"Hotch is going to be here in half an hour, he was at the office for a case briefing, Garcia's already on her way." Morgan said brushing Spencer's hair off his face. "Why didn't you take the shot babe? I know this hurts."

"You know why." Spencer said. "I'd rather deal then worry about what might happen if I take it."

Morgan sighed. "I'd never let you do that again, you know that." Derek whispered.

"I'll go get some coffee and wait for Penelope in the lobby." Fran said and left.

"You've been clean for a year and a half Spencer, you're not gonna get hooked again, because of an epidural." Derek said.

"I don't want to risk it. Besides, I can handle the contractions, I can time them out, so I know when they are coming, I can be ready for them." Reid said

"Babe." Morgan sighed when he saw the look on Spencer's face. He pressed his lips to Spencer's forehead. "Alright."

Derek's hands were shaking as he knelt at the head of the operation table, placing a hand over Spencer's sweaty forehead, the other gripping Spencer's hands tightly. A blue cloth screen divided them from the doctor's preforming the c-section.

"We're just about to bring out the first one." Dr. Marshal said.

"Hear that babe?" Derek pressed a kiss to the top of Spencer's head. "You're doing good Pretty Boy."

Spencer smiled tiredly, and closed his eyes.

"Here's the first one." Janice said and Derek leaned sideways to see her pull a pink dirty baby up, and hand it to a nurse.

"Male, February seventh, 10:35 a.m." The nurse said. "Five pounds, four ounces, twenty-two inches." There was a soft cry and Spencer sobbed happily.

Derek pressed a quick kiss to Spencer's lips. "A boy." Derek laughed proudly and pressed another kiss to Spencer's cheek.

The nurse came around and showed the now clean baby boy to his parents. Spencer smiled and reached up, brushing his hand carefully over the baby's head, dark hair was already on the baby's head. "H-he's got your nose." Spencer said tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Yeah, he does," Derek said proudly

"Would you like to cut his cord sir?" The nurse asked.

Derek nodded. "I'll be right back." He stood and went over to the small table and took the scissors from the nurse's hand and cut the baby's cord.

"Are you going to name him now? Or after surgery?" The nurse asked holding a small tag which fit into a slot on the hospital crib.

"Later." Derek said.

"Alright." The nurse wrote: _'Morgan-Reid Baby Boy,'_ on the tag and put it on the crib.

Derek went back over to Spencer and took the same position he had before.

"Alright, we're coming up to the second baby." Dr. Marshal said.

A second nurse took the second twin. "Male, February seventh, 10:47 a.m.," She said and began cleaning the baby. "Six pounds, 8 ounces, twenty-four inches."

Once Spencer was closed up, they took him back to his private room where everyone was already waiting. There were balloons and flowers filling the room. A few minutes later, Derek came in along with a nurse, each holding one of the identical baby boys.

"Oh cute!" Jj cooed. "Wow, they look just like the both of you." She said.

"Come on Jj, Spencer needs a good look." Morgan said and walked over. and took the chair next to the bed. "What do you think Pretty Boy?" He asked.

The nurse placed their other son in Spencer's waiting arms.

Spencer's eyes went wide as he looked down at the bundle in his arms. "My god."

"I agree." Derek said with a soft laugh.

"So, have you thought of names?" Hotch asked.

Spencer cleared his throat. "Derek's holding Jason, and I'm holding Michael."

Fran put a hand over her mouth. "Oh boys!" She cried.

Derek smiled up at her. "Spencer said I couldn't not name one after dad if it was a boy." He explained.

Hotch smiled and put a hand on Spencer's shoulder, making the young man look up. "So Jason and Michael, good names,"

Spencer smiled. "Garcia's their godmother." He said looking at the computer tech, then turned to look up at Hotch. "Are you willing to be their godfather?"

"Of course." Hotch said.

* * *

Spencer groaned, and grimaced as he heard crying over the baby monitor. It's been two months since the twins had come home from the hospital.

Spencer got out of bed and headed down the hall, rubbing his hands over his face and going into the nursery.

"Mikey, why are you crying?" Spencer asked as he leaned over the crib to pull a squirming crying baby from his bed. Spencer turned the lamp next to the changing table on dim, glancing over to Jason's crib before laying Mikey down.

Jason was very quiet, while Mikey always seemed to be fussing, Fran said that Derek's father had always been loud too.

Spencer hummed softly as he changed Mikey's diaper, then sat in the rocking chair to try and get Mikey back to sleep.

"Derek, do you mind making their bottles?" Spencer asked brushing his hair from his face.

Derek groaned tiredly as he pushed himself off the couch. "This is insane." He complained and Spencer smiled.

"At least you get to run away to work." Spencer said.

"I guess." Derek said from the kitchen. "When's Momma gonna be back from the store?"

"I'm not sure, she said something about making dinner." Spencer rocking Jason in his arms, while using his foot to get the baby swing with Michael in it started rocking.

"Why would she do that? Are you expecting anyone?" Derek asked coming back with two bottles.

"No, but you know your mother." Spencer said. "She could just want to make dinner because it's Thursday."

Derek smiled taking Michael out to feed him while Spencer fed Jason. "Probably."

"Hey, after we put the boys to bed, wanna catch a nap?" Spencer asked.

Derek chuckled and pressed a kiss to the corner of Spencer's mouth. "I would love too." He added.

* * *

**End of Chapter Four**

Also I couldn't find any information on Morgan's father's name, I'm pretty sure it's not been mentioned in the episodes. So I made one up ^-^ And I always believed that if Reid ever had a baby boy he'd name it after Hotch, Gideon or possibly Morgan just because those are the three most important men in his life, or it seems like that in the show. Hotch and Gideon are father figures, and Morgan and Reid have a very close brother relationship, although in my head they will always be lovers! Lol Anyways, hope you like the chapter.

Please Review and Comment

Thanks For Reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings:** Remember this is a **SLASH **fic, which means there will be **MAN On MAN **action. This is also a **MATURE** fic, which will have mentions of the following: murder, child abuse, sex. This is an MPreg (if you haven't been able to figure that out yet, go back and read the other chapters again!)

**Chapter Five:** Eight Months Old

* * *

Spencer smiled widely, when he came in and saw Jason standing in his crib. Yes, the eight month old was extremely wobbly on his feet, and was clutching tightly to the side of his crib, but he was standing without having been put on his feet by either of his parents.

Spencer went over to the dresser quickly and picked up the digital camera that Morgan's sisters sent and took several pictures quickly. He went over after that and pecked Jason on the forehead. "What are you doing mister?" He asked lifting the now smaller of the two twins out of his crib.

Jason answered with a happy squeal and spit bubbles.

"So charming, love." Spencer said kissing his son's nose fondly.

Spencer had barely gotten Jason changed and into a clean jumper before Michael was awake, and crying. Spencer set Jason into the play-pin, which Derek called baby prison, before collecting his other son, and preforming the same ritual.

* * *

Spencer scrunched his nose, pushing the double stroller through the store as he searched rather helplessly for baby formula and other baby items. Fran had returned home, after the twins had reached their four month 'birthday' and now Spencer was at a bit of a loss.

Derek was on a case in North Dakota; a group of ritualistic killings centered around all the victims ending up with no tongues.

"Do you need help?"

Reid looked up and nearly cried with relief. "Please." he said a bit desperately to the man holding a squirming three or four year old.

The man smiled. "Wife leave you with the kids?" He asked, his voice was very friendly, and reminded Reid a bit of Hotch, when the man was with his son Jack.

"You could say that." Spencer said brushing his hair from his face.

"Oh." The man nodded. It took Reid a few seconds, his brain not functioning fully with the lack of sleep. The twins had come down with a cold or something, and after going to see the doctor, run to get their medicine, and now having to find all the special things the doctor wanted him to give them, Spencer was dead on his feet.

"I-I'm not married." Reid finally said.

The man looked at him. "I'm David." He said shifting his daughter in his arms and offered a hand to Spencer who shook it.

"Spencer." Reid said.

"So what are you looking for?" David asked.

Reid quickly blurted out the names of the different items on the list the doctor had given him.

"Good memory." David said.

"You should see me when I'm not about to pass out." Spencer said with a tired smile.

David smiled. "Well let's get you your stuff." He said.

It took a totally of twenty more minutes to collect all the items, along with a few other groceries that Reid needed.

"Thank you for the help." Reid said as they headed into the parking lot.

"No problem. I know what it's like to be completely helpless and juggling a kid." David said putting some of the bags into the trunk of Spencer's, well Derek's, SUV while Spencer strapped the twins into their seats. "Well you've got twice the problems, but basically the same thing."

"It's actually not so bad." Spencer said shutting the door and going to the back to help load the rest of the bags in. The engine was already on, so that the twins didn't get to cold, it was September already, and the air was getting chilly. David smiled at him.

"I'll take your word for it. I'm thankful I didn't have twins. Sasha's more then enough trouble for me." He said nodding to his daughter who was sitting in the cart.

"Pretty name." Reid said looking at the girl more closely. She had very curly blond hair, and pale skin with really big green eyes.

"After her grandmother." David informed and Reid looked at him.

"Hmm, well it's practically the same for them. Michael is my.... girlfriend's?... father's name, and Jason is the man I saw as my father." Spencer, brushed his hair behind his ears again then closed the trunk and looked down at his feet.

"Well, it was very nice to meet you Spencer." David said.

"Same." Spencer said nodding.

"I hope to see you again." David patted Spencer's shoulder before taking his cart and heading towards his car.

Reid pursed his lips before going to the driver's side door and climbing into the car. He wanted to get the twins home, medicated and taking their nap as soon as possible before he put away groceries, called Derek with an update, then caught a nap himself.

Morgan was quiet when he came home. The last he had heard his sons were still sick, and Reid was tired having been taking care of them both.

Derek set his go-bag down on the floor near the front door and made his way through the house and carefully opened the door to the nursery, only to find it empty. His brow furrowed a bit and headed down the hall into the master bedroom. Sure enough both of the twins were sleeping in the play pin which was at the right side of the bed, which Spencer usually slept in. Spencer was still completely dressed and laying on top of the covers, with one arm hanging on the side of the play pin.

"Pretty boy..." Derek said fondly and walked over to the bed and knelt on it. He carefully undressed Reid, trying not to wake him.

"...What are you doing?" Spencer mumbled, not even opening his eyes.

"You hate sleeping with pants on, I'm trying to make you comfortable." Derek said softly. He got up long enough to dig through a drawer and pull out one of his t-shirts for Spencer to sleep in along with the boxers that he was already wearing.

"When did you get home?" Spencer asked sitting up and stretching his now bare arms over his head.

"A few minutes ago." Derek said kneeling back on the bed and pulled the shirt over Spencer's head, then pressed a kiss to his tired face. "I love you." He said.

Reid hummed tiredly, struggling to get his arms through the short sleeves of the shirt.

"You took them to the doctor this morning right?" Morgan asked.

Spencer nodded.

"They okay?" Derek asked.

"...said it was just-" Spencer broke off and yawned. "-just colds, they'll be fine in a few days." Spencer opened his eyes long enough to look at Derek.

"That's good, now get some sleep." Morgan said.

"Aren't you coming to bed too?" Reid asked getting under the covers when Derek pulled them back.

"After I shower." Morgan answered. "I'll take care of the twins if they wake up. You need some sleep too Pretty Boy."

Spencer again, only hummed, and before Derek could get off the bed, he was asleep.

* * *

Michael stood a month after Jason had, apparently decided he'd be better then his brother and that would also be the day he took his first steps, which ended with him falling and hitting his head on the corner of the coffee table. Spencer freaked out for lack of a better term.

Michael was wailing, and his head was bleeding, it was the outer side of his right eyebrow.

Spencer pressed a washcloth against it, and bundled both boys up, got them into the car and to the emergency room before he could stop and think rationally.

He called Derek from inside the room that he'd been taken too. He was struggling to hold a crying Michael while a nurse had thankfully offered to hold a now crying Jason.

_"What the hell is going on?" _ Derek asked when he answered the phone and heard the noise.

"Michael hit his head on the coffee table." Spencer said a bit meekly.

_"How'd he manage to do that?" _ Morgan asked. Spencer could hear him shuffling for his things on the other end of the phone.

"He was trying to walk." Reid said looking at the doctor, who had a rather amused smile on his face.

_"Where are you?" _ Derek asked.

"The emergency room at the city hospital." Spencer said.

_"Is it really that bad!?" _Morgan cried.

Spencer again looked at the doctor, then shifted Michael in his arms.

"Nothing to serious." The doctor said. "He'll have a small scar, but nothing major."

"Get that?" Spencer asked.

_"Momma told me to baby proof everything." _ Derek muttered. _"I didn't think that actually meant EVERYTHING."_

Spencer smiled and sighed, Michael had finally calmed down, and was down gnawing on Spencer's palm while the doctor fixed up the wound completely now that it stopped bleeding. Jason had stopped crying about ten minutes ago, but was still fussing quietly in the nurses arms.

"I know, she's gonna have a fit when she hears." Spencer scrunched his nose at the idea of having to tell Momma Morgan that he'd accidentally let one of her precious grand-babies get hurt.

"Look on the bright side." The doctor said and Spencer looked up at him. "At least you can tell them apart now."

Spencer couldn't help but laugh.

The first thing that happened when Derek had gotten home was check Michael, who was completely over his terrifying encounter with the corner of the coffee table, and gnawing on a teething ring while rolling side to side while he laid on his back.

Jason who had finally stopped fussing, was laying next to Michael, playing with his own feet and gurgling happily.

After he was satisfied that his sons were completely fine, he went and wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist, while the younger stood at the kitchen counter making bottles.

Morgan leaned down and pressed his face against the side of Reid's neck, closing his eyes, and pushing his firm frame tightly against his lover's slighter one. Neither spoke for a long time, just enjoying the silence and the soothing embrace of the other.

Finally Morgan sighed and pressed a kiss to Reid's neck. "Hey babe." He said softly, relaxing his grip just enough to let Spencer turn around to face him.

"I know that look." Spencer said, reaching up to trace the lines of Derek's face. "How bad?" He asked quietly.

"Twenty-three child abductions in the last ten months. Boys between the ages of seven and twelve. Of mixed race, black and white, in several cities in Illinois. Some of them show up dead, some alive, all sexually abused, and when the ones do come back alive, they're blind." Morgan said almost to quietly for Reid to hear.

"When are you leaving?" Spencer asked rubbing Derek's shoulders soothingly.

"Tomorrow, there's a bad storm rolling in. Pilot doesn't want to chance flying through it." Derek said. Spencer nodded, leaning down to press his lips against Derek's neck and jaw.

"Don't get to close please." Spencer whispered wrapping his arms around Derek's back. "I know... now you've got even more of a connection with children... but don't let it tear you up."

"I saw a picture, and I thought that's what Mikey and Jason could look like when they turn that age, and I was so fucking sick." Derek wrapped his arms around Spencer tighter. "....I'm going to catch this bastard and I'm going to make sure he fucking pays for what he's done, not just to the kids, but to their families."

Spencer closed his eyes tightly and held Derek close and tight for a few very long tense minutes before slowly he felt Derek relax. "Go play with Mikey and Jay. I'll finish their bottles and then we can put them to bed and catch some sleep ourselves, kay?" Reid pulled away, and looked Morgan over. The older man had already regained his composure and pressed a heated kiss against Spencer's lips that left the younger dazed and breathless when he pulled away.

"We ain't sleepin'." Derek growled and Spencer tried to fight off the blush that rushed onto his cheeks, or the tightening in his groin.

* * *

"GAH!" Spencer arched, trying to push himself against Derek more and at the same time try to pull away from the feral man thrusting into him. These were the times when Spencer was glad he was young with a surprisingly very healthy libido. Derek gripped his hips tightly, and they'd be bruised in the morning.

Derek kissed, bit, licked and sucked on Spencer sweat slicked back, shoulders and neck where he could reach.

"D-Derek...! S-slow down ba-baby..." Spencer moaned, his eyes rolling back into his head, and he fought the extremely strong urge to cum when Derek shifted and changed angles.

Derek let out this sound like a growl, but slowed his movements, even if just barely. Spencer gasped for air and let his forehead fall against the pillow, a hand reaching behind him to grip Derek's hip, trying to still him, and it worked. Derek stopped thrusting, and moved so his chest was pressed against Spencer's back, their knees knocking into each other and their calves brushing.

"T-that's it." Spencer whispered breathlessly. He knew what Derek needed, to feel calm before he got on the plane at six the next morning.

They both had moments like this. Where they'd do anything to block out the images their work had burned into their minds, ingrained in on the insides of their eyelids.

"Spence." Derek panted against Spencer's ear.

Spencer hushed him softly, and rolled his hips back, grinding himself on Derek's cock. Both men groaned. "I love you." Spencer whispered.

* * *

**End of Chapter Five**

I hope you liked the chapter. Please Review and Comment

Thanks for Reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** I'd like to thank everyone in advance for reading this fic, and I really hope that you've enjoyed it.

**Chapter Six: **** Growing Up.**

**

* * *

**

**Five Years Old**

Jason and Michael have both inherited Reid's eidetic memory, and intelligence. Both are very interested in sports as well, which made Morgan happier than hell.

Reid and Morgan hired a live in nanny named Katie, a daughter of one of Fran Morgan's close friends. Katie started working for them when the twins turned one and Reid was starting to get restless about staying at home all the time. Katie was a god-send without a doubt, both the twins loved her and she was wonderful with them, and was always willing to help Reid and Morgan around the house.

Jack, Hotch's son, is now nine and very happy about his two '_little brothers'. _Henry, Will and Jj's son, is now six and he along with Jason and Michael are very smart troublemakers, and practically inseparable. Will and Morgan are constantly talking about getting them into the same private school. Jj was worried about all the trouble the three would get in to, while Reid was worried about starting their college funds.

Both boys now had caramel colored skin, dark brown hair, although Jason's was textured more like Reid's while Michael's was like Morgan's. The twins facial features leaned more towards Spencer's at the moment, but it was clear to see they managed to get plenty of Morgan's genes as well.

* * *

**Nine Years Old**

Both twins have started playing sports. Jason prefered football, basketball, hockey, and martial arts, all of which he's incredible active in. Michael was into baseball, track and field, swimming and martial arts as well, and is just as dedicated in all of them as Jason is in his sports. Both are just as smart as Reid was academically speaking. Jason likes English and Science while Michael likes Math and History. Both love to read, Michael likes music while Jason would rather write.

Their appearances have changed more to favor of Morgan, meaning sharper more angular features of their face, their bodies had bulked up some due to their sports. And they still have the same caramel colored skin, and are only told apart by the scar above Michael's eyebrow and the fact that Jason keep his hair longer. Jason is right handed while Michael can write with either hand, but favored his left.

Katie still lived with them, and still did an amazing job helping with Jason and Michael, and thankfully still got along great with Reid and Morgan, seeming more like a sister than anything else, most of all to Reid who didn't have any siblings.

Reid had one hand over his stomach, the other pressed firmly against the toilet seat as his stomach heaved, and he threw up the remains of last night's dinner. His eyes were screwed shut tightly and groaned when his stomach finally stopped.

He hadn't told Derek yet, he'd been putting it off as long as possible, but he was already starting to show (again) and he wouldn't be able to hide the fact much longer considering how sexually active they were, which meant not wearing clothes. At least it had been nine years since the twins were born, so they wouldn't be struggling three very young children.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Dad?"

Spencer lifted his head and looked at Michael standing in the doorway with a glass of water.

"You okay?" Michael asked as Spencer stood up slowly.

"Yea, don't worry." Reid washed out his mouth and slashed some cold water on his face before taking the glass of water from his son.

"You've been throwing up a lot, and you always seem tired." Michael said. "I've also noticed that you're going to bed earlier and you aren't as affectionate wi-"

"What have I told you about profiling your parents?" Reid chastised as they walked into the living room.

"Not to because it makes Pops angry." Michael repeated from memory rolling his eyes.

"Right, and your father is not fun when he's angry is he?" Reid asked.

"Nope." Michael said scrunching his nose.

"So how was swim practice?" Spencer asked, trying to change the subject, but it wasn't successful.

"Why were you throwing up if you aren't sick?" Michael asked. "Jason knows but he won't tell me, said that it'll make me smarter if I figure it out myself."

"Have you ever wanted younger siblings Mikey?" Spencer asked and Michael looked up at him. "A little brother or sister?"

"I already have a little brother, Jason's younger than me by a whole twelve minutes and forty-six seconds." Michael said.

"You know what I mean." Reid said and Michael scrunched his nose.

"We need a girl." Michael said and Spencer laughed and leaned down and kissed Michael's head. Because of his sons' high I.Q.'s, they tended to sound and act like adults, just like he used to and he forgot a lot of the time, that they were only nine.

"Well we're getting one." Spencer answered and Michael's eyes widened comically. "A little sister."

"Really!?" Michael asked and Spencer nodded. "Awesome! I'm gonna go tell Jason!"

"Tell your father to come inside so I can tell him. Just tell him I want to talk to him." Reid managed before Michael ran out the back door to where Derek and Jason were tossing around a football.

Spencer sat at the kitchen table as Derek came into the house and slid the glass door closed. "What's going on Pretty Boy?"

Spencer smiled up at him. "I love you Derek."

Morgan's brow knitted together. "I love you too... Spence, is something going on?"

"Yeah." Spencer took a deep breath and looked down. "I've been waiting to tell you this for a little over three months now, but I've been putting it off because at first I wasn't sure..."

"...You're starting to make me worry Pretty Boy." Derek said sitting down next to Spencer who instantly reached out and took Derek's larger hands.

"I'm sorry, It's not like I'm leaving you or anything.... I-I... you know how I get, I get nervous and put things off till it's almost to late." Spencer looked at Derek, and smiled brightly. "You were telling me last year about your mother wanting a granddaughter, remember?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Yea, she sent me a picture of a baby dress, and a text that said '_Hint Hint.' _ I remember."

"Well I think you should call her." Spencer said and slowly realization came over Derek's face. "I went to the doctor last month when I started noticing the signs and from what she could see then I'm gonna be having a baby girl in December,"

Derek just stared at him for a really long time before slumping a bit in his seat.

"Derek?" Reid asked.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me? You should've come to me as soon as you even thought you were having a baby." Derek said.

Spencer smiled. "I know, sorry."

* * *

**Seventeen Years Old**

The twins are now seventeen and in high school. Both are still active in sports and looking more and more like Morgan as they grew, although Jason's hair has started to grow lighter and lighter each year and Michael was thinner and taller like Reid. Eight year old Natasha was a blond curly haired girl with caramel colored skin and the biggest pair of blue eyes and the sweetest smile, but no one could get her into a dress much to Garcia and Momma Morgan's dismay.

"Daddy!"

Morgan turned just in time to catch an armful of his daughter who was running from the front of her school. "Hey Baby doll." He said with a smile and pressed a kiss to her cheek which she eagerly returned with a kiss to Morgan's own cheek.

"They're having a parents' day." Natasha said. "Will you and Daddy come?" She asked and Morgan smiled setting the eight year old back down on her feet and taking her hand tightly in his own.

"One of us will try to make it." Morgan said leading his daughter down the side walk.

"Justin said that his mommy and daddy don't work as much as you do." Natasha said and Morgan frowned. "But then I told him that it was because my daddies are way cooler than his, and that my daddies are super heroes and catch bad guys."

Morgan chuckled. "What did Justin say about that?" He asked.

"He tried to pull my hair so I pushed him." Natasha said.

"You shouldn't beat up the boys in your class Nat." Morgan said looking at his daughter.

"It's not my fault I'm stronger than him." Natasha said. Morgan sighed, but smiled and put his index finger on his daughter's nose which made her cross her eyes to look at it.

"You're going to get into trouble Baby Doll, so don't do it anymore. Only when the boy does something bad first." Morgan said.

Natasha sighed. "Fine daddy." She said.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hey dad?"

Reid looked up and smiled at his sons. "What's going on?"

Jason and Michael looked at each other, then sat down on the side of their parents' large bed, careful of the books that Reid had opened around him. "Well we wanted to talk to you about something before we talked to Pop." Jason said.

"Alright, what is it?" Spencer asked marking his page in the book he was reading and closed it.

"Do you think it's genetic?" Michael asked and Spencer frowned.

"What is?" Spencer asked.

Jason patted his twin's shoulder. "That you can get pregnant."

Spencer's brow furrowed and he stared at his sons. "I don't know... Why are you asking?"

"Well you already knew I was gay right?" Michael asked and Spencer nodded. "So I kinda need to know, for future reference..."

"...Oh... well, I guess we could take you to get a scan. It would be a good idea for you both to get a scan." Reid said brushing his hair out of his face. He looked at Michael. "You know neither of you has to be afraid to tell anything to your father right?" He added.

"We know." Jason said smiling. "You're just easier to talk to that's all."

"Thanks I guess." Spencer said smiling. "So Michael, when do I get to meet your boyfriend?" He asked.

"Dad!" Michael cried out blushing while Jason laughed. "Shut up Jay! At least MY '_boyfriend'_ is only a year older than me!"

"Hey!" Jason yelled.

"Oh really?" Spencer crossed his arms. "How old is your boyfriend Jason?"

Jason groaned and pushed Michael off the bed before he stood. "Doesn't matter, I'm not saying anything!" Jason left the room and Michael looked onto the bed where Spencer was staring down at him.

"If I tell you, they'll both kill me." Michael said in answer to the look his father was giving him.

"Who are you seeing? Why won't you tell us? We just want to know who it is." Reid said.

"Because, we don't want to say anything yet. It'll make things weird." Michael said with a shrug. "Besides, you don't have to worry about threatening our boyfriends with bodily harm or telling them that you work for the FBI."

"Why not?" Reid asked.

"Because, it's not going to scare him off." Michael said leaning back on his elbows. "Now, if I'm not mistaken, you and Pop's anniversary is coming up. You two have been together for what eighteen years?"

"Twenty, and don't try to change the subject. Who's Jason seeing that's older than him? How much older are we talking? Two years? Three?" Reid asked.

"You don't have to worry Dad. They aren't doing anything, not until Jason turns eighteen. And it's four years older." Michael said and Reid frowned. "Relax will you, Jason can kick anyone's ass, you know that. But he'll never have to, Jay's guy is really noble, almost to a fault."

"I guess that's a good thing. What about your _'guy'_?" Spencer asked.

Michael picked himself off the floor. "Gotta go, got swim practice in half an hour."

"Alright. We'll finish this some other time."

"Bye." Michael said laughing as he left the room.

* * *

Morgan opened the door, and raised an eyebrow as he stared down at Jack Hotchner who was nervously fixing his jacket. "Hey Jack, what are you doing here?"

"Uh... Hi Morgan. Is Jason here, he didn't answer his cell and we go-... Can I come in?" Jack asked running his fingers through his dark hair.

"Sure. Jason's up in his room, hasn't come out since he got home from practice though." Morgan said moving aside so that Jack could come in.

"Thanks." Jason said and was half way up the stairs before Morgan even closed the door.

Morgan looked up the stairs and raised an eyebrow when Michael quickly came down the stairs.

"Hey Pops, mind giving me some advice?" Michael asked, throwing a nervous glance over his shoulder.

"About what?" Derek asked.

"Well.... okay... uhm-"

"You're just like your dad when you're trying to ask for help, or when you're trying to distract someone. What's going on between Jay and Jack?" Morgan asked.

Michael blushed a bit and looked up the stairs, a few seconds of silence was broken by the sound of something being thrown against a wall. Morgan raced up the stairs with Michael racing up behind him, trying to stop his father from going into his twin's room. "Wait dad d-"

Morgan opened the door, then froze.

"Dad!"

Jason was laying on his back on his full size bed with Jack straddling his hips, Jason's button up shirt ripped open and Jack's pants were unbuttoned.

Morgan was a bit lost for words, but reacted like any father did. He grabbed Jack by his collar and hauled him off his son and down the stairs.

"Dad! What are you doing to him!" Jason and Michael both ran down after their father and Jack.

"You're underaged, and he's twenty-one." Morgan said calmly.

"We weren't doing anything!" Jason protested.

Morgan held up his hand then rubbed his temples. "Sit down, and be quiet. All of you." Jason and Michael sat at the same time on the couch while Jack sat nervously in the chair that Derek had pushed him into.

"Sir." Jack started and Derek glared at him, and further words were left unsaid.

"I'm calling your father." Derek finally said and all three boys exchanged looks.

"Ours or Jack's?" Michael asked.

"Both." Derek growled grabbing his phone.

"Dad took Natasha to ballet." Jason reminded.

"She's done in twenty minutes." Derek grumbled leaning back against the wall while he called Hotch.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Well, this is... awkward." Spencer said setting Natasha down as he entered the house to see his sons, his lover, his boss and his boss' son all sitting in tense silence in the living room. "Nat, why don't you go upstairs and change." He said bending down to take his daughter's coat.

Natasha nodded quickly then ran up the stairs.

"So, what happened?" Spencer asked.

"Dad assaulted my boyfriend." Jason said bitterly.

"Hey now." Derek growled glaring at his son.

"Hush." Spencer snapped preventing further argument. "Jason, Jack, you're both aware that any form of sexual relationship between the two of you is currently illegal. I am sure that is all Derek is upset about. We have no problems with the two of you being together, at all. Right Derek?"

Derek looked at Spencer, who raised an eyebrow. "Right."

"Now if you have had sex before, th-"

"We haven't I swear." Jack blurted out, looking quickly between his own father and Derek.

"Good." Spencer said. " The twins' birthday is in a few months now, and yes it would be... acceptable for you to then, have sex. However, this is a very big leap and none of us want you rushing into this because you are now able to. Understand?"

Jack and Jason both nodded, both red in the face from embarrassment. Michael was silent as a mouse, avoiding eye contact with all the other members of the room.

Spencer sighed. "Hotch, Jack. Would you two like to stay for dinner? We were planning on ordering pizza and watching a movie tonight, but you're more than welcome to stay."

Hotch sighed and looked at his son. "I suppose if you're asking." He said brushing the front of his suit jacket. "It would give us all enough time to talk."

Spencer looked at Derek. "I'm going to go check on Natasha, why don't you guys all think of where we're ordering from, and well, order." Spencer said smiling.

"Am I in trouble?" Michael blurted out.

Spencer snorted. "Not yet, but I can think of something to ground you for."

"I'm grounded!?" Jason yelled.

"Do you want to be?" Derek asked.

"No."

"Alright then." Spencer shook his head and headed upstairs.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Pops?" Michael leaned through the doorway that separated the kitchen and living room. Morgan was sitting at the kitchen table with a file in front of him which he closed instantly.

"Yeah?"

"Got a few minutes?" Michael asked.

"Always." Derek said and Michael smiled.

Michael came in and sat down. "I got a scholarship." He said and Derek grinned.

"That's great." Morgan answered and Michael ducked his head and smiled a bit. "Where too, and what for?"

"It's a full ride for psychology." Michael said pulling a letter from his pants pocket. He unfolded it slowly and looked down at it. The pages were wrinkled and the edges bent, it looked like he'd been reading it repeatedly for a while now, one of the pages even had a circle from where a cup had probably been set on the edge.

"Your father would be really excited about it." Morgan said.

"He is." Michael said smiling.

Morgan frowned. "What's going on Mikey?" He asked.

"Well, you said that you really didn't want me and Jason going to far for school, but I really want to go and it's a really good school an-"

"Mikey, just tell me where." Morgan said.

"Oxford." Michael said. "Jason got one too, but since he wants to play pro-football he declined it and took the scholarship for Cal-Tech instead. But I don't want to play pro-sports I wanna go into profiling like you and dad, so this would be a really good thing." Michael said. "And it would only be for a year and a half, then I'd transfer to Cal-Tech just like Jay."

Morgan smiled and ruffled his son's hair. Michael looked up at him. "Mikey, I know I said that I didn't want you going far for school, but it's just because I love you. But this means a lot to you, I can tell, you're really excited about going to Oxford aren't you?"

Michael smiled. "Yeah."

"Then I want you to go." Derek said. "But if you ever just want to come back home, you're more than welcome to."

Michael smiled again. "Thanks Pops."

* * *

**Twenty-Four Years Old**

Jason's now playing professional football for the New England Patriots as the team's first string wide receiver and the team is doing very well, currently in the playoffs. He and Jack were still in a relationship and very much in love, which gave Michael more than enough to tease his younger twin with.

Michael is working at the B.A.U. on the same team as both of his parents, which always made introductions rather amusing. Michael was also in a relationship with a boy he met in England named Nick, who had moved to America last year.

Natasha is now fifteen. Just as beautiful as ever, her hair had gotten even blonder and curlier and she liked to keep it long and often held back with a few clips. She had taken a great interest in both martial arts and ballet which had given her a very lean body type and she was taller. Like her brothers she did very well in school, but like her father, Morgan she also wasn't afraid to get into a fight.

Spencer is also expecting the forth and swearing that this was the last child in the Morgan-Reid family. Derek was a very proud father, and now as the leader of the B.A.U. since Hotch's promotion to the head of the F.B.I.

Spencer made a face as the cold gel was put onto his round stomach and he turned his head so that he could see the Ultrasound screen. Derek was standing next to him, holding his hand and watching the screen with the same amazement as the first time. Spencer couldn't help but smile.

"Alright Spence, let's take a look and see what we're dealing with." The nurse, Heather, the same one they had met the first time they came into the hospital twenty-four years ago. She hummed softly as she moved the probe slowly over Spencer's stomach. "Look, there they are." She said.

Derek's eyes went wide and he looked at the nurse. "They?" He asked.

"Congrats, twins again." Heather replied.

"Your mother is going to be thrilled." Spencer said.

"Who knew you were so damn fertile." Derek teased and pressed a kiss to Spencer's forehead.

"It's a girl and boy from what I can tell." Heather added.

"Son-of-a-bitch." Derek said with a nervous laugh.

"Congrats." Heather said taking several pictures.

"If you say so." Spencer said then squeezed Derek's hand. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Derek said and smiled sappily at Spencer. "I love you."

"You'd better you bastard." Spencer said.

* * *

**Four Months Later**

"What are we gonna name them?" Derek asked running his hand carefully over his newborn daughters head.

Spencer looked down at his son and sighed. "I like the name Adam." He said and Derek looked at him.

"Adam and- what?" Morgan asked.

"You can name her. I named Natasha and Jason, you only got to name Michael." Reid answered.

Derek smiled as he looked down at his youngest daughter. "Ciara." He said and Spencer smiled.

* * *

**End**

I hope that you have enjoyed the chapter, and the story.

Thanks for Reading.

Please Review and Comment


End file.
